Aos Pares
by Anne Asakura
Summary: 42 momentos para Zoro e Robin refletirem. - ZoroRobin para Nanase Kei.


**One Piece pertence ao Oda, mas o Zoro é da Nana, a Robin é minha e do Lucian e só eu posso chamar a Nana de Nana (?)**

* * *

_**Aos Pares**_

**-**

_Presente para Nanase Kei_

_-_

_42 momentos para Zoro e Robin refletirem._

_-_

_

* * *

_

_1_

Você não sabe dizer o motivo, mas sabe que ele se incomoda quando está na sua presença. Ele _não gosta_ e _não confia_ em você e parece querer deixar isso claro. Você acha especialmente engraçado provocá-lo, porque Zoro se irrita facilmente.

* * *

_2_

Você não entende porque ela tem que fazer parte da tripulação se pode traí-los a qualquer instante. Luffy é um idiota e os outros foram comprados, mas você não. Você jamais cairá nas graças daquele sorriso envenenado.

* * *

_3_

Ele evita ficar sozinho com você e sempre procura algo para fazer quando você se aproxima. Ele costuma se irritar com o seu sorriso e esse é um dos maiores motivos para você sorrir tanto.

_

* * *

_

_4_

Ela parece gostar de sorrir, mas você sabe que não. Aquilo é apenas uma artimanha para levá-lo a acreditar que ela é uma boa pessoa, mas Nico Robin jamais vai te convencer, porque você é esperto e _aquela mulher_ não vai te pegar desprevenido.

* * *

_5_

Você acha interessante vê-lo dormir. Não porque gosta dele, mas acha divertido quando ele acorda e vê que você está ali. Zoro fica corado. E você sorri. Ele sempre desvia o olhar quando você sorri desse modo.

* * *

_6 _

Você simplesmente _detesta_ acordar e ver que ela está te observando. Inferno, por que ela tem que sorrir desse jeito toda vez que você desperta? Você não suporta a presença dela e nem aquele olhar.

* * *

_7_

Aquele Enel não compreende que não é Deus. Você não gosta da postura dele e reage, provocando-o. Ele diz que detesta mulheres controladoras e te ataca. Depois disso, tudo que você se lembra é de sentir alguém te segurar antes que atinja o chão, mas não consegue parar de pensar o motivo real para Zoro fazer isso.

* * *

_8_

Ele é um idiota, um estúpido e você jamais vai perdoá-lo por atacar uma mulher tão covardemente. Não importa se ela é Nico Robin, a víbora. Ela é uma mulher e você não sabe porque, mas sentiu a necessidade de protegê-la. E nunca quis tanto matar alguém.

* * *

_9_

Você sabe que deve agradecer por ele ter salvo sua vida naquele instante. Foi Nami quem te contou os detalhes com mais precisão depois que estavam andando por Skypea e você não sabe porque, mas sentiu uma ponta de.._( o que era aquilo mesmo? Começava com f...)_..uma estranha sensação que não soube definir.

"_Eu nunca vi o Zoro tão bravo em toda a minha vida."_ Disse ela. _"Se Enel fosse feito de carne e osso, não teria sobrado nem mesmo picadinho dele, Robin!"_

Você o encara de longe, enquanto passeia pelas ruínas. As palavras ainda estão entaladas na sua garganta.

* * *

_10_

Aquilo foi pura idiotice. Não tem como definir de outra maneira. Você podia ter simplesmente partido para cima de Enel e ter realizado um ataque surpresa, mas teve que salvá-la. Ela era uma víbora, uma traiçoeira. Pior do que tudo, ela era _Nico Robin._ Mas você sentiu _ódio_, um ódio crescente quando ele a atingiu. Porque Enel era covarde e você não suportava covardes.

* * *

_11_

É estranho, é diferente e você não sabe explicar o motivo de não conseguir dizer uma simples palavra. Não é como se fosse difícil demais, mas você pensa nas conseqüências que aquele simples _obrigado_ poderia acarretar. Mas ele está lá, na sua frente, e você se esquece de pensar.

"_Kenshi-san?"_ Você o chama daquele modo que sabe que ele odeia, mas é por isso mesmo, não é? Você gosta de irritá-lo.

"_O que é?"_ Ele rebate com secura, te encarando com aquele olhar irritadiço de quem não suporta seu jeito.

"_Obrigado."_ E saiu.

Você nunca o viu tão chocado em toda sua vida.

* * *

_12_

Estava tudo indo _tão bem_ em Skypea. Vocês partiriam em breve e tinham o ouro e tudo o mais do que precisassem. Então por que, você se pergunta enquanto a encara, _por que_ ela tinha que ter dito aquela palavra _idiota?_ Você quis pedir para que ela retirasse o agradecimento, quis _impor_ que ela fizesse isso, mas as palavras lhe travaram na garganta. Foi só impressão sua ou os olhos dela mudaram de cor?

* * *

_13_

Zoro costuma ficar _estranho_ quando está perto de você, mas isso se acentuou ainda mais depois de Skypea. Você acha divertido e quer ver de perto. Então, sempre que pode, procura ficar junto dele. Mesmo que Zoro queira treinar e diga que quer ficar _sozinho_, você está lá. Mas ele brada, diz que você o incomoda.

Quer que eu vá embora, kenshi-san?

Zoro nunca respondeu.

* * *

_14_

_Droga,_ por que ela tem que ser tão irritante? Por que não pode simplesmente deixá-lo em paz enquanto está treinando? Nico Robin gosta de te vigiar, você _sente_ e _sabe_ disso. Ela o está testando, Zoro, e quer que você caia em seu jogo sujo. Mas você não vai cair. Você é forte. Então por que não a manda embora para treinar em paz?

Você não sabe dizer.

* * *

_15_

Por algum motivo que você não quer recordar, sente uma leve hesitação quando Nami diz que o log pose aponta para Water 7. Você quer pedir para deixarem esse lugar de lado, quer continuar com a viagem do jeito que estão, mas sabe que não pode mais adiar esse momento. Já é a hora de Nico Robin mostrar quem realmente é.

* * *

_16_

Ela _não está _sorrindo. Essas são as únicas palavras que ecoam na sua mente enquanto ouve Nami falar da próxima parada que terão.

* * *

_17_

Faltava apenas uma noite para que chegassem em Water 7 e você achou que não seria capaz de dormir. Saiu para fora da cabine e se deparou com Zoro na proa do navio. De inicio, pensou em voltar atrás, Robin. Mas a verdade é que você não quer partir sem despedir-se dele. Não dele. Isso é um pouco ridículo, pensa você, já que logo vai trair todo o bando. Mas não tem problema se não vai mais vê-lo. Se aproxima lentamente e, por alguns instantes, esquece-se de que é Nico Robin, o demônio de Ohara.

* * *

_18_

Você não vê ela se aproximar. Não sabe porque, mas o sono lhe abandonou naquela noite. Talvez tivesse dormido demais naquela tarde. Talvez fosse o _não-sorriso _de Nico Robin. Você balança negativamente a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Não, não é por causa dela. Jamais será. Porque ela é Nico Robin e não é confiável. Mas então, duas mãos te cobrem os olhos e você se esquece da cautela.

* * *

_19_

Você.

Não faz perguntas tolas como _"Adivinha quem é"_, nem se aproxima suficientemente para que ele possa fazer algo. A Hana Hana no Mi faz o trabalho de cobrir a visão dele.

Ele.

Não se move, não faz nada. Apenas fica parado e toca as duas mãos com as próprias. Você não o está vendo, mas sabe que seus lábios estão entreabertos. _Sente_ o toque das mãos dele e elas são quentes, ao contrário das suas, tão, _tão_ frias. E então, ele se vira na sua direção e as pétalas de flores se espalham pelo ar.

* * *

_20_

Ela sorri.

Sorri e isso é o suficiente para você. Porque não é como antes, porque o antes _não era_ Nico Robin. O antes não sorria, não tinha os olhos _de cores_. O antes era só uma casca vazia, só um corpo sem alma. Mas agora ela estava lá. Ali, na sua frente. Ali, com você. E você não soube dizer porque a beijou.

* * *

_21_

_Isso não é certo,_ você pensa enquanto corresponde ao beijo. Vocês não trocaram palavras, não trocaram confidências e jamais fariam uma coisa dessas, mas, Robin, você não é capaz – e não quer ser – de se controlar quando ele te encosta contra a parede da cabine e te beija daquela maneira tão selvagem e lasciva.

Envolver-se com ele dessa maneira antes de partir não vai tornar as coisas mais difíceis? Você acha que não, porque ele é Zoro e jamais confiou em você. Então, não faz mal se aproveitar um pouco mais apenas por diversão.

* * *

_22_

Você está _louco_, Zoro. Onde foi parar a sua sanidade para beijá-la assim? Onde você deixou a sua razão para entregar-se a desejos tão carnais? E, desde quando possuir Nico Robin fazia parte desses desejos? Tudo bem, você tinha que admitir que ela era _um pouco_ bonita e atraente, mas daí para desejá-la, havia uma _sutil_ diferença.

Você não quis pensar nisso. Não quis pensar em mais nada enquanto a empurrava cabine adentro.

* * *

_23_

É _engraçado_ pensar em como as coisas terminaram nessa noite. Você tenta criar uma linha de raciocínio, mas não consegue, porque _não há_ um começo. Você busca nos fragmentos da sua memória, uma brecha na realidade que os levou a cometer aquele ato tão insensato, mas não encontra. Vinte e três cores diferentes passam pelos seus olhos quando Zoro te encara naquele silêncio mortal. A brisa fria que vem do lado de fora te causa arrepios, mas você não se importa muito. Sorri enquanto Zoro te olha e desenha círculos invisíveis em torno da cicatriz que ele tem no peito.

"_O que há, kenshi-san?"_ Você pergunta, mas jamais esperou aquela resposta.

"_O seus olhos mudam de cor."_

* * *

_24_

_Mudam de cor,_ você disse. Parecia ridículo, mas era verdade. Você contou vinte e três cores diferentes que se perdiam em suas nuances enquanto escutava ela murmurar _kenshi-san (jamais o seu nome)_. E agora, estavam anis. Anil, a cor da surpresa. Você demorou um pouco, mas aprendeu a decifrar essas cores. E o sorriso. Robin sorriu e ergueu-se, caçando as roupas pelo chão.

"_Boa noite, kenshi-san."_

Mas você não se dignou a responder, perdido nas nuances de azul.

* * *

_25_

Você não sabe dizer o motivo daquelas palavras ainda estarem martelando na sua mente. A essa hora, já teria adormecido, mas não consegue. Se levanta na cama e se olha no espelho. O lugar está na penumbra, mas você enxerga algo estranho; algo que nunca notou. Os seus olhos estão verdes, Robin, e você sente vontade de chorar.

* * *

_26_

Azul. Essa palavra marcou a sua mente, até mesmo quando o céu foi tingido por tons de laranja e vermelho naquela manhã. E quando tudo clareou, ficando _azul_, você só conseguiu lembrar dos olhos dela. Azul. Da sua fraqueza. Dos olhos dela. Da cor do céu. ê nunca se sentiu tão fraco em toda sua vida.

* * *

_27_

Você avista a cidade das águas e sente uma palpitação mais forte em seu peito. Tenta se controlar, dizer para si mesma que isso já estava planejado. Você os trairia cedo ou tarde, então não há motivos para sentir-se tão mal assim. Você olha para Zoro. Sabe que ele vai se perder enquanto anda por Water 7, porque aquela é uma cidade _enorme_ e sorri.

"_Tome cuidado com as direções, kenshi-san."_ Você diz, antes de sair do navio com Chopper.

Durante o caminho para a livraria, vocês conversam, Robin, mas você não consegue se esquecer do rosto corado de Zoro ao escutar suas palavras. Mas então, _aquele homem_ passa ao seu lado e murmura algo que você não queria ouvir.

_CP9_, ele diz.

E você sabe que sua vida acabou.

* * *

_28_

Ela _não volta_ para o navio.

Não volta, não está, não aparece. Mas Chopper sim. Tony Tony Chopper está desesperado quando te vê, Zoro. Ele fala coisas desconexas, coisas sem sentido. Ele diz que _Robin nos traiu, Zoro! Ela nos traiu!_, mas você não quer acreditar. Por que, Zoro, se você era o primeiro a esperar essa traição?

"_Você não vai dizer nada, Zoro?!"_ Você escuta ele dizer, mas é tudo tão vago. Uma parte de você—_uma parte muito pequena, você tenta se convencer—_quer acreditar que aquilo é mentira, que não passa de uma enganação._ "Nós temos que ficar ao lado da Robin, Zoro! Não podemos lutar contra ela!"_

"_Eu não estou favorecendo um ou outro lado. Ou certeza ou dúvida, se me juntar a um dos lados...Meu tempo de reação será menor...Se o coração achar o oposto do que eu escolher."_ Mas é por essa parte que você quer lutar. Pelo olhos de cores, pelo sorriso de víbora. Por ela. Por Nico Robin.

* * *

_29_

Está tudo bem acabar desse jeito. Está tudo bem o Governo Mundial te levar se eles _(ele)_ ficarem bem. Você não quer admitir, Robin, mas aprendeu a gostar deles mais do que deveria. Os Mugiwaras de tornaram a família que você não teve depois da destruição de Ohara e, se para eles continuarem vivos, você tiver que se sacrificar, está tudo bem. Se tiver que matar para isso, está tudo bem também.

Então por que, _por que_ eles tem que tentar te resgatar? Por que Luffy tem que destruir a parede e Zoro _(kenshi-san)_ a porta? Por que eles não podem simplesmente ir embora e te deixar em paz? Eles insistem, todos eles. Todos eles lutando por você, por te quererem de volta. Seus olhos nunca foram tão verdes assim, Robin, como quando você deixou seus nakama para trás.

* * *

_30_

Ela vai embora.

Apesar das súplicas, dos pedidos dos outros e de _tudo_ o que vocês fizeram para chegar até ali, ela vai embora. No entanto, os olhos dela estão verdes. Verdes da cor da tristeza. Verdes de _não-quero-ir-embora_, mas ela vai mesmo assim. E isso é algo que você não pode aceitar.

* * *

_31_

Eles insistem.

Eles vem atrás de você, mesmo quando está a caminho de Enies Lobby. Tudo devia estar acabado, eles deviam saber. Isso não é justo, Robin. Por que eles querem tanto te salvar? Não existe salvação para você. Não para você.

* * *

_32_

Você está disposto a salvá-la. Disposto a dar sua vida para isso se for preciso. Robin é sua nakama, Zoro, e não importa que ela tenha _traído_ por qualquer motivo que seja, você _não pode_ e _não vai _deixar ela se sacrificar assim. Você será capaz de cortar o aço e qualquer outra coisa que se coloque no seu caminho apenas para salvá-la.

* * *

_33_

Você ouve que metade dos marinheiros de Enies Lobby já foi abatida por um estranho grupo de piratas. Você não acredita, mas eles realmente estão lá, Robin. Estão lá para te resgatar. Durante todo esse tempo, você não consegue parar de se perguntar o porquê. Mas a resposta não é óbvia? Ao menos para você, não.

* * *

_34_

Ela está ali, no topo daquela torre. Basta atravessar uma ponte. Todos os outros estão lá também, Zoro, para provar que Robin não está sozinha. Você a encara e percebe que seus olhos estão verdes. Ela não quer estar ali, mas está. E você só deseja que ela volte. Nada mais.

* * *

_35_

Há tantas coisas que você quer perguntar, Robin, mas isso te faria enfraquecer perante a presença de todos os seus _(ex)_ nakamas. Por que, por que vieram, por que não fugiram, por que estão aqui, por que não lá. Tantas, tantas, mas nenhuma delas toma a forma de palavras. Você encara cada um deles _(mais Zoro do que qualquer outro)_ e fala. Fala que não os quer, fala que tem medo, que não quer ser traída. Fala que prefere morrer ali, agora. Não quer ser salva. Porque o seu inimigo é o mundo, Robin, e isso não é algo com o qual eles possam lidar.

Mas então, como se ignorasse as suas palavras, eles _queimam_ a bandeira do governo. Declaram guerra à, apenas por sua causa. _Por sua causa._

_"DIGA QUE VOCÊ QUER VIVER!"_

As lágrimas. Elas são inevitáveis. Você sente cada uma delas correr pelos seus olhos enquanto digere as palavras de Luffy. Viver. Você nunca pensou que fosse capaz disso depois de tantos anos de solidão. Viver, ser livre, ter nakamas, assim como Saulo lhe falou. Nakamas que pudessem _amar_ e se _preocupar_ com você. Você sempre pensou que fosse proibido, egoísta de sua parte desejar viver, mas naquele momento, naquele único momento, você podia expressar o seu desejo.

"_EU QUERO VIVER!"_ Você grita com todas as suas forças.

_"ME LEVEM PARA O MAR COM VOCÊS!"_

E aquilo era tudo que eles queriam ouvir.

* * *

_36_

Ela _quer_ ir com vocês.

Isso é bom, você pensa, enquanto vê aquelas lágrimas manchando o verde que se torna azul. Manchando de água todas aquelas nuances infinitas nas quais você poderia se perder.

E aqueles tolos, idiotas, malditos membros da Marinha, se colocam no seu caminho. Eles _brincam_ com vocês quanto tudo o que não possuem é tempo. Mas você vai fatiar a todos eles se for preciso, Zoro. Todos.

* * *

_37_

Você quer viver, Robin. Desde sempre, esse foi o seu desejo e agora você pode cumpri-lo. Então, se esforça para continuar vivendo, para poder ir para o mar com seus nakamas. Já não se importa mais com a dor das agressões de Spandam, apenas quer viver. Por isso, tenta fugir a todo custo.

* * *

_38_

_Kaku._ Era esse o nome daquele membro da CP9 capaz de se transformar em uma girafa. Aquele _idiota_ que não sabe o que diz. O que é a justiça quando se compara ela a um nakama, Zoro? O que é a justiça comparada à Nico Robin? _Nada._ Naquele momento, você não teve dúvidas quando o atacou. Seu coração estava decidido. Você se tornou um demônio, apenas por lembrar-se do desejo dela. _Viver._

* * *

_39_

Você está a salvo, Robin. Depois de tanta dor, de tanto sofrimento, é assim que você se sente quando estão todos juntos novamente. Vocês lutam, seguem em frente e fogem juntos como os nakamas que são. Merry aparece para salvá-los e aquela é a despedida para o navio, antes que a vida dele se extinga em meio às chamas. _Dói._ Dói ver Merry partir, mas é necessário. E você se lembra, Robin. Se lembra de quando entrou no navio, de como se tornou nakama dos Mugiwaras. Seus olhos estão verdes. Verde _nublado-das-lembranças-que-se-recusa-a-esquecer._ Merry foi importante para você, Robin. Talvez até demais.

* * *

_40_

Você não chora. Não se move, não fala nada. Apenas observa as chamas consumirem o navio lentamente. Você passou por muitas coisas ali e se recusa a esquecer delas. Das lembranças. Seu olhar desvia rapidamente para o lado, para os olhos verdes _de-lembrança-e-tristeza_ e você vê que Robin derrama algumas lágrimas discretas. Ela está a salvo, Zoro, e por enquanto, isso é tudo que importa.

* * *

_41_

Vocês estão no mar novamente e você não consegue dormir. Agora, Franky está com vocês, junto de um novo navio. Thousand Sunny. Mil Sóis. Mas você não se esquece de Merry, e sabe que ele também não. Sabe disso quando sobe até o observatório para pensar e o encontra na penumbra. Você viu lágrimas que ele secou rapidamente, Robin, mas sabe que Zoro é forte demais para admitir.

"_Kenshi-san..."_ Você se aproxima lentamente e ele sorri. _Sorri._

"_Seus olhos estão azuis."_

Mil nuances de azul que você não seria capaz de diferenciar, mas ele sim.

* * *

_42_

É a resposta para tudo. Vocês estão juntos, afinal.

* * *

**N/A:**

Agora são 1:10 AM, só para constar.

Eu disse que terminaria essa fic hoje e terminei, Nana 8D

Só você sabe como esse fim de Enies Lobby foi sofrido pra mim. Chorei _muito_ enquanto revia os momentos da Robin sofrendo e do Merry, cara. Eu _tive_ que citar o Merry no fim da fic, porque acho que é um dos momentos mais tristes de OP, com o qual um dia eu farei uma fic separada. É lindo demais para ser ignorado, fatão.

Teve alguns momentos que eu tirei do anime mesmo, como a fala do Zoro que eu AMO e sei que a Nana também ama 8D E o desejo da Robin de viver, entre outros que não vou citar, porque poderia ficar aqui a madrugada toda e esse N/A já está puta grande.

Eu escolhi esse nome pra fic, porque foi o primeiro que veio na minha cabeça e, não importa o que vocês digam, eu gostei e vai ficar assim, ouviu, Nana? u_u

Além disso, o nome também prevaleceu porque os PoV's alternavam aos pares. É mais uma jogadinha de sacada, mas eu sei que ninguém ia notar, então eu falei.

Ah, e teve umas (muitas) citações aos olhos da Robin porque eu amo isso, cara o_o. Algumas cenas eu me lembrava de Todas as Cores do Mundo, porque essa fic é absolutamente linda. LEIAM, PORRA. E leiam também a Perseverança, do meu querido Lucian 8D //mode propaganda off.

Quanto a terminar no 42, é porque 42 é a origem da vida, do universo e os caralho a quatro. É a origem dessa fic também, mas eu acho mais ridículo chamar de 42 do que de Aos Pares. Mentira, nem é. Mas eu quero chamar assim e vocês é que se fodam (depois de me deixarem reviews, é claro). Estou grossa hoje, né? Relevem, é madrugada. Ou não, fodam-se mesmo assim. Brinks.

Mas enfim 8D

Espero que goste da fic, Nana, porque foi uma delícia de escrever 8D

_**Reviews? Eu quero!**_


End file.
